


Beta-Omega

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jock Jace Wayland, M/M, Nerd Alec Lightwood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec and Jace have been friends since they were children. When Jace presents as an Alpha, and Alec presents as an Omega, Alec's terrified of what it'll do to their friendship. With no idea what to do, he hides his status from his best friend. So what happens when Jace finds out?





	1. Prologue

"Fuck, Alec," Jace said dreamily. "The idea of mounting an Omega, smelling their slick and hearing them plead for my knot... Not having it is agony. By the Angel, the need to have a sweet, submissive Omega present, seeing them ready for my knot, slick covering their thighs... I'd fuck them so hard. I'd finger them first, feel them gush at the touch of my hand alone. Taste them."

Alec could smell Jace's arousal. He lay still on the bed with his fingers laced behind his head, letting the words wash over him. It hurt so much, because he wanted to be the Omega Jace described. He'd present, and he'd whine for Jace's knot and he knew being surrounded by Jace's scent, having the powerful Alpha ready to pound him into the mattress, would have him pouring slick.

"I'd bend that Omega bitch over, I swear, and have them scream for me." Jace's eyes were shining with lust as he imagined what he was telling the secret Omega. "I'd have them fucking sob for their Alpha."

"Willing, though?" Alec wondered.

Jace gave a look of disgust. "Of course! Why would I want an Omega who didn't want to let me fuck them? How pathetic would that make me?" He turned to Alec, climbing up him and hovering over him on his hands and knees. "I don't want them to present out of fear. I don't want to smell terror. I want to smell how turned on they are. I want them to beg for me to mount them, to _breed_ them. Not have them sobbing and begging me to stop. I don't need fear to affirm my strength. I want them to get off on it. I want to see awe as I display myself for them." He was panting lightly with his own excitement. "Omegas smell so good," he purred, leaning down to sniff Alec's neck. "So sweet with want." He sat back, straddling Alec's thighs with a slight frown. "But fear doesn't smell good. I don't understand why some Alphas get off on it."

His eyes landed on where Alec's shirt had rucked up, and he smirked, pushing it up further and stroking his hand over Alec's toned stomach. "I want a guy. Someone strong. I don't need a weak Omega, completely helpless. I want someone who's my equal. Someone who doesn't mind roughhousing and wrestling. Especially someone who won't be completely docile. I want them to stand up to me if I'm being a dick or they disagree. Fuck, someone passionate and _alive_. And smart. Someone who's not wholly dependent on me. House spouse, only being a baby machine. Fuck, I want them to carry my baby. They'd look radiant barefoot in my shirt and swollen with my young. But I want them to be self sufficient, too."

Alec stared up at Jace neutrally, taking in his words. He'd been almost painfully aroused since Jace had described how he'd fuck an Omega. He imagined the two of them. Jace dominating him. He'd learned a long time ago that far from caring, Jace liked to rile him up. The Alpha thought he was just living vicariously through Jace's rut induced fantasies, not that Alec wanted to be the person he was describing.

"Fuck," Jace said with a smile, climbing off Alec. "Omegas are so sweet. Pretty things. I can't wait to have one spread out for me to take. Or have them ride me." He closed his eyes, letting out a breath of air. "By the Angel, Alec. I bet he'd be stunning fucking himself on me. Getting off on my cock." Jace sat down on the side of the bed, facing Alec. "I want the Omega to come to me," he said, voice thick with lust. "I want to court them, properly. Because if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with someone, they deserve that amount of respect. I'll dote on them, but discreetly, so they don't realize at first. And when they're ready for me, I want to find them on my bed, offering themselves to me. And," he said, bracing himself by Alec's head and nuzzling his cheek, "I'll make sure they know that I'm able to be a great provider. That I can give them everything they need. That I can satisfy them." He said the last part with a purr, stroking his hand over Alec's stomach again. 

It was both arousing and really difficult to listen to Jace whenever he was coming down from a rut. He'd still be pumped, still have hints of the need for sexual contact, for domination, and he'd take it out on Alec. The brunet would get to hear all of Jace's fantasies in detail, since Jace was still so out of it he didn't feel shame, not to mention telling an Alpha or a Beta this kind of stuff wasn't frowned on. On the other hand, Alec knew he'd never get to be that Omega, making it bittersweet.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, nerd!" Jace hollered down the hallway.

Alec turned from his locker with a sigh, watching the school's star quarterback coming towards him with his gaggle of friends.

"You know, I have a name," he muttered as Jace slung an arm over his shoulders and dragged him along.

"Yeah, yeah," Jace chuckled. "Man, this week is gonna be epic!"

"Your definition of epic is depressingly low," Alec shot back, smiling. "But yeah, it's gonna be pretty great."

Jace's friends tagged along to Jace's car, saying their goodbyes and giving invites to parties. Jace high-fived and fistbumped the guys, clapping some of them on the shoulders and giving bro-hugs. He slung his bag into the backseat and climbed behind the wheel, Alec following suit as shotgun.

"So, we're definitely stopping by the store to stock up on snacks and drinks for at least the weekend, and ordering more pizza than we can eat, and watching films until we crash," Jace grinned, glancing at Alec before quickly focusing on the road again so his Beta friend wouldn't bitch about road safety.

"How aren't you obscenely overweight?" Alec commented, giving the blond Alpha an amused look.

"Coming from the guy who rarely exerts himself, other than to carry his weight in books?" Jace shot back with a laugh. "Intense studying must burn a serious amount of calories."

"Speaking of, you brought everything you need to get all your school work done?" Alec asked.

"Yes, mum," Jace drawled sarcastically.

"Really?" Alec asked, throwing the blond a suspicious look.

"I did, actually," Jace insisted. "I need something to do when you're pouring over your own studies, and you get extra bitchy when I procrastinate. Might as well get the pain and suffering over with so you'll let us enjoy the week. Today and until Sunday are break days, though."

"Fine," Alec huffed, but they both knew he wasn't really mad. They'd been friends since the day a four year old Jace had tackled Alec's bully in the sandbox they'd been playing in, and made the bully eat sand, literally. After so long Jace knew Alec better than anybody else, bar Izzy. It made Alec feel guilty whenever he remembered that there had been a time there were no secrets between them, and now he was keeping a massive secret from an oblivious Jace, who still trusted that Alec was as honest with him as he was in turn.

"Such a grump," Jace teased. "You'll get lines before you're twenty, at this rate. Such a Beta."

"Alpha."

"You say that like it's an insult," Jace replied.

"Isn't it?"

"Hey, one of us had to be the brawn, here," Jace shrugged. "And the other a nerd with a stick up his ass. I keep your life exciting. If it weren't for my Alpha self you probably wouldn't know a world outside the library."

They'd had the same back and forth many times, and it was empty banter, with no heat behind. They knew the truth. Jace made sure Alec didn't keep his head in the books and miss out on living, and Alec made sure Jace actually put his nose in his books and didn't risk his future because he was too busy partying. They fit perfectly in that way, in most ways, really. Maybe too many, Alec sometimes thought. Because it made it so easy to imagine a life where he was out, and Jace was his Alpha, and they'd continue their perfect relationship, only with amazing benefits. But then what if he revealed himself and Jace wasn't interested? What if he went off his pills, and his biology kicked in, as well as making his interest in Jace impossible to hide, and it ruined what they had? What if simply letting Jace know he'd kept two big secrets from him caused a chasm in their friendship that they'd never overcome? Worse yet, what if Jace's interest in Alec melted away to _only_ be about his second gender? Alec couldn't lose Jace from his life. He also couldn't face a life where Jace's nature would overrule everything they had, because he knew he'd give into Jace over and over, even if it destroyed him.

But no, Jace wasn't like that. Alec knew that whatever Jace's react would be if he ever found out about Alec's true second gender, it wouldn't be that. Jace would never hurt him, or use him. He'd never objectify and treat Alec as lesser. Even with everything Jace said during his Ruts, his derogatory language, Alec knew that it wasn't really him. Jace was always respectful towards Omegas, never came with crude comments, or leered, or got grabby.

That didn't mean that Alec's second gender wouldn't be a problem. Ignoring that Jace would be hurt by the secret he'd kept, he'd still change towards Alec in an instinctual way. They'd lose what they had. Jace would be more gentle with him, probably, more unsure. He'd pull away from Alec, because he wouldn't know how to deal with his best friend being attracted to him. Jace wouldn't want to hurt him by rejecting him, and he'd also feel guilty for Alec pining over him, and worry he was leading Alec on and giving him false hope.

There was also the fact that Alec was physically dependent on Jace, as well. Since his Omega side wasn't completely suppressed, it meant he still needed a lot of skin contact. Jace, believing Alec was a Beta, had no issue wrestling with him, many times shirtless, and didn't keep his hands to himself during the last day of his Rut. If he found out what Alec was, that would all go away. Never mind missing the fun, and getting to feel Jace against him, he'd get skin-sick. Badly. Because as sad as it was, Alec had no one else. izzy tried, she did, but she was a Beta. His parents spent most of their time abroad to keep away from their failure of a son. And Max, who, due to his young, unpresented age, would have been the biggest help combating Alec's skin-sickness, had been sent off to boarding school. Alec wondered sometimes if his parents had made that decision as some sort of punishment, knowing it would leave Alec perpetually feeling the symptoms brought on by the lack of physical contact: fatigued, cold, mildly depressed, and with a compromised immune system.

It shamed Alec to think about what he was unfairly doing to Jace. The Alpha deserved to know. It would undoubtedly make him sick, and shameful, to know all the taboos he'd unwittingly broken. Let alone that he took pride in being respectful, many of the things they did was beyond not okay, and most of all Jace would feel guilty for _tainting_ Alec, giving him a reputation as a knot-slut. Alec would be looked down on even more than he already would be as an Omega, not to mention that that staple brought about its own risks, and Jace would never forgive himself for unwittingly putting Alec in a dangerous position.

"Nerd-boy," Jace gave Alec's shoulder a light shove.

"Hm?"

Jace gave him a strange look. "You've been staring into space for like five minutes, and you look miserable. What's eating at you?"

"Just contemplating our friendship and the many mistakes that lead to me sitting in this car, sadly able to call you my best friend," Alec replied.

Jace stuck his tongue out. "Dick."

Alec laughed, and they got out of the car, which, Alec realised, was parked outside the store. He really needed to work on being more careful. And now Jace had caught him in a lie. The blond might brush it off as Alec making something up because the truth wasn't important, or maybe he figured Alec would bring it up later when they weren't loading up their cart with empty carbs. He trusted Alec to tell him if it was something important. They didn't keep secrets. Jace believed.

"Which one?" Jace held up a bag of cheese nachos in one hand and a bag of plain nachos in the other.

"Cheese."

"You're right, both!" Jace replied cheerfully, throwing them in the cart. "Salsa? Guac?"

"Salsa. The guac is terrible. I'll make some." From the impish grin Jace threw him, Alec knew that was what he'd been angling for. "I'll get the avocados," he sighed, heading in that direction.

"I'll finish here," Jace called happily behind him, and Alec could hear the rustle of more bags being thrown into the cart.

Their cart was almost overflowing by the time they made it to the line, and Alec sighed when he saw how long it was.

"Cheer up," Jace grinned, stepping up behind him and slinging an arm over his shoulder to wrap across Alec's chest and resting his chin on the other one as they both eyed the queue. "Least I'm here to keep you company with my amazing presence."

"True," Alec agreed, leaning against Jace and paying attention to the warm pressure on his pec.

"That's the spirit!" Jace pulled away and clapped him on the shoulder. He frowned at their items. "Think we have enough?"

"I think you've emptied the isles of anything worth getting," Alec replied back dryly.

"Gummy bears!" Jace was off, leaving Alec standing and shaking his head with an entertained smile. It took a few minutes, and then Jace turned up with his arms full and an excited grin.

"Found the last packet of crisps we missed?" Alec chuckled.

Jace's grin widened, and he turned around to dump his load on the belt before adding everything from their cart.

The Beta male checkout person stared wide-eyed at the sheer volume being loaded onto the belt. "Party tonight?" he chuckled.

"Boys's weekend," Jace answered with a wide grin, wrapping an arm around Alec's neck and yanking him to bend sideways enough they were the same height. Alec rolled his eyes and shoved Jace away playfully, but not before noticing the Beta's eyes flicker over Jace and then over both of them, eyes lighting up in interest. So the other man thought Jace was hot, and down to be with Betas. That hopeful look was always entertaining. Nope, Jace was strictly an Omegas' Alpha, Alec thought in bitter amusement.

Speaking of Omegas, Alec noted in surprise, there was one packing their bags. That wasn't usual.

Jace gave her a friendly grin, helping with the last two bags before tipping the Omega way more than the standard. Alec had once asked why Jace did that. Jace said that any Omega that put themselves through the daily harassment and humiliation of dealing with knotheads should get to experience at least one Alpha showing them they weren't all that bad, even if only in a small way like that. Jace pushed the cart to the car, and he and Alec loaded up the boot as they argued over films they were gonna watch. In reality, it was just so they could push and shove at each other and laugh.

"There's more than twice our combined weight in food here," Alec snorted.

"Don't be so over-dramatic," Jace replied, rolling his eyes, then winked at Alec. He closed the boot and they got in the car. "So we're in agreement. My Little Pony, followed by a Barbie Movie marathon, and finally Care Bears."

"Don't knock Care Bears," Alec defended. "Share Bear is the best!"

"Which one is Share Bear?" Jace asked, pretending to try to remember.

"The purple one, I think. I dunno. Max loved them when he was a kid."

"Aw, Max! How's he doing?" Jace asked happily.

"Getting into trouble, as usual. No idea where he learned to be a trouble maker." Alec sent Jace a flat look.

"Just a bright kid, like his bro," Jace said innocently.

"He mixed up our letters, Jace. I know you gave him the idea of the saran wrap."

"Oops." Jace didn't sound at all guilty.

"You'd be saying that with a little more conviction if he'd been busted," Alec replied with an unimpressed look.

"Your parents love me," Jace said confidently.

"Until Max gets kicked out."

"Never gonna happen. That kid's too devious."

"Don't sound so proud."

"I trained him well. I managed to corrupt at least one Lightwood brother. Still working on the second." Jace threw him an impish look. "Hey, maybe we can get you laid at one of the parties this week?"

"It's on the top of my priorities list," Alec deadpanned.

"It could help with the stick up your ass," Jace replied. 

"Maybe you can get a stick up your ass," Alec shot back.

"Not my game, bro," Jace answered. "Though I don't judge." He gave Alec a teasing look as he parked the car in the driveway, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Hey!" Alec spluttered, unbuckling and jumping out of the car. He failed to come up with a reply.

Jace's eyes twinkled in amusement as he looked at Alec, opening the back and starting to unload their hoard. "I'm waiting for it."

"You should be so lucky," Alec huffed, not even sure what he meant by that.

"Maybe," Jace replied cryptically, chuckling, but the his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Alec frowned at the back of the blond's head as Jace juggled bags with one hand and unlocked the front door with his other. What was that supposed to mean?

"Come on," Jace called over his shoulder. "I get that I'm the brawn, but I'm not doing all the lifting."

Hurrying to grab bags of his own, Alec followed after the blond. They dumped them on the kitchen isle before getting the rest. It took a few trips, even with Jace taking most of the drinks, something he smirked about every time he passed Alec and pointedly flexed, and Alec would have rolled his eyes if he weren't busy surreptitiously eyeing his friend's bulging biceps.

"Ugh, Jace, when did you last clean out this fridge?" Alec grimaced as a bad smell hit him.

"Ah, shit, yeah, I was meaning to do that," Jace said sheepishly as he brought in the last bag. He looked at Alec with a knowing, long-suffering sigh. "You're going to make us do it, aren't you?"

"If I'm living in this house for a week, all this," Alec waved at the messy kitchen, "is getting cleaned up."

"Can I at least order the pizza?"

"I'll start emptying the fridge," Alec huffed, waving the blond off. That Alpha was a serious health-hazard. But then, Alec thought bitterly, with an absent, asshole dad, he hadn't ever had a good role model to take care of him and teach him how to not live in a pig-sty. But then Jace's father was a complete knothead. He probably didn't even believe Alphas should do any housekeeping, anyway.

"You know, without you," Jace said cheerfully as he returned to the kitchen, putting down his phone just as Alec was taking out the last items, "I would live in mouldy trash and fail school." He got the cleaning products from under the sink. "You clean the fridge and I do the tabletops?" he asked. "Or flip?"

"I got the fridge," Alec said hastily, eyeing the various things littering the kitchen counters, as well as the full sink and various pots and pans. "You start with filling the dishwasher."

"Good plan." A few minutes later Alec had washed the fridge and refilled it with anything salvageable, they'd thrown out the trash and wiped down all the countertops, and Jace was starting up the dishwasher. Jace glanced over at Alec. "Thanks," he uttered, uncharacteristically softly, looking lost and vulnerable.

It wasn't the first time. Alec had been caught off-guard the first time as a kid when he'd forced Jace to sit down and catch up on all his homework. Jace was far behind, being yelled at by every teacher, and he'd smirk and pretend like it was nothing, but Alec wasn't fooled. So one day he'd bullied Jace into sitting down and completing everything. It had taken hours, not because it was difficult or Jace was stupid, but because of how much there was and how unused Jace was to the whole process. He'd whined and grumbled and pouted, and Alec had stayed stubborn until every last thing was done. Jace had pushed the last paper over for Alec to add to the pile he'd sorted with coloured tabs by subject, and then the blond had gone very quiet, not meeting Alec's eyes.

"Thanks."

Alec had barely heard him, and not even been sure he'd heard correctly, but then Jace had looked up, vulnerable like Alec had never seen him. "I was just tired of the teachers using up precious learning time to yell at you," he'd replied. It wasn't true. They both knew that. But Alec knew it would be the way Jace needed him to respond. Jace had given him a tiny half-smile, and Alec had broken the moment by challenging him to a wrestle.

And that's how they did it. Most of the time it was all jokes and teasing and playful scuffles, binging on films and fun banter or ridiculous debates. And of course Jace coming down from Ruts. But every now and then there was this. Alec overplaying his role as a nerd and neatfreak to bully Jace into taking care of himself, and Jace letting a crying Alec in at 1 AM when Alec had presented as an Omega and his parents had come back a few days later and found out, discovering the suppressants he'd instantly started taking to cover the telling scent of his second gender. Jace had held him so tightly that night, saying that he'd known Maryse and Robert had been expecting Alec would be an Alpha, but that flipping out over him being a Beta was way over-dramatic. He'd never forgiven Alec's parents for that, nor for the many times since then Alec had turned up at his door for the same thing, his parents making his life miserable and their disappointment clear because of his Omega status, and Jace not understanding why Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood were so angry about Alec being a Beta. He kept it under wraps around them, putting on a cheerful smile, but his visits had dropped significantly after that first day, preferring Alec come to his where there were no judgemental, asshole parents to upset either of them. Alec's parents had on a few occasions asked why Jace, who'd up until then practically been a staple at the dinner table every day, and over more weekends than not since his dad wasn't home to be a good father figure, now rarely showed his face. They were displeased that the Alpha, an exceptional example of his second gender, and someone who they wanted to keep close ties with both because of his family name and great genetics, now had pulled away, and they'd blamed it on Alec. They said that his failure to present as an Alpha had probably weakened his friendship with the blond and cost them opportunities and doors opened by being connected with the Herondales. That had been the second time Alec had ended up on Jace's door. From then on it alternated between that, telling him that they'd fix his failure by pairing him with an Alpha of value during his first heat, to reminding him how much of a disappointment he was to the family name, to sending Max away, to making constant excuses to never be home, to never being proud of their son's accomplishments, to guilting him with how he'd placed a burden on his younger siblings who'd have to make up for his short-comings, to their indifference and ignoring him, and the list went on and on, and Jace got more and more angry every time a miserable Alec sneaked unto his bed in the middle of the night, eyes puffy with wiped-away tears.

Max had been the last drop for Jace. He'd never visited since then.

Alec had once told Izzy he felt he'd torn the family apart. Izzy had gotten angry, and yelled at him that the only people who'd failed and were to blame were their parents, and how dare Alec be such an ass. She'd sent him off to Jace with an angry text to the blond about her brother's stupidity, and then Jace had chastised Alec in his own, unique, even more effective way. 

But those moments were those moments. Alec parenting Jace into doing his homework or cleaning up his place and doing chores, and Jace comforting Alec and not asking questions when Alec turned up at any time of day and night without them having plans, lasted the time it did. The one would mumble their thanks, and the other jokingly reply to lighten the mood or make a sound of acknowledgement, and then it was dropped and in the past.

"You're paying for the pizza," Alec replied, tossing a pack of crisps at Jace. "And mashing the guacs."

"I'm stronger, so it'll go faster," Jace smirked, opening the bag and popping a crisp into his mouth.

"Alpha," Alec grumbled.

"All the way, baby," Jace responded, walking past Alec and slapping him on the ass as he did.

Alec yelped. "Hey!"

"You love it, baby," Jace called back, throwing himself down on the sofa in front of his TV.

"Plates? Glasses? Serviettes?" Alec exclaimed exasperatedly. "Basic human etiquette!?"

"That's what I have you for, Alec," Jace smirked at him from the sofa.

"Such an Alpha," Alec grumbled under his breath as he got glasses out of the cupboard. As much as Jace was one of the better examples of his second gender, he still was typically Alpha in many ways.

"You don't mind."

Alec almost dropped the glasses at the words spoken directly into his ear. Jace reached around quickly, steadying his hand and taking the glasses from him, and Alec spun around to find Jace just far enough away that they weren't touching. The Alpha smirked at him. "Jace, you're an ass!"

Jace shrugged and stepped away, getting the kitchen roll and heading back into the living room.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Alec grabbed plates and got a bottle of coke out of the fridge, passing Jace with a sour look as the blond went to pour various snacks into bowls. 

Snacks were spread out and the plates were back in the cupboard despite Alec's grumble of "we're not savages", and Jace had paid for their pizza as Alec poured drinks. Both had flopped down on the couch and Alec slathered garlic ranch on a slice as Jace flipped through the film selection.

The blond started something, Alec hadn't paid attention to what, but paused it before the opening even started. "Do you?"

"Huh?"

Jace looked at Alec. "Do you mind?"

"That you're an Alpha?"

"Yeah."

Alec frowned in confusion, trying to figure out where that had come from.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't," Jace admitted. "Because I know my being Alpha was an issue for your family, and sometimes I feel it created a crack between you and me, however small, and... Other things."

"My second gender is the problem, not yours," Alec said firmly.

"Your parents are the issue, not you," Jace said sharply.

"There you go," Alec countered.

"And the crack?"

"We'll never be able to relate to each other when it comes to our biologies, but we're better for being different," Alec said, and he meant it. "We work. Had I been an Alpha, maybe it would have gotten between us. If you'd been a Beta, maybe we would have lost something, or not gained something."

Jace didn't look convinced. Like he wanted to say something more. "Yeah. We work." He started the film again and leaned forward for a slice of pizza, making it clear the conversation was over. Alec stared at the back of his head as Jace added ranch, wondering where that had come from. Wondering if somewhere along the line they'd both stopped being truthful. That thought hadn't come out of nowhere. Maybe it was him. Maybe he wasn't pulling off being a Beta as well as he'd thought, and he'd slipped and done something that had unwittingly created a fissure, because his Omega needs had made Jace uncomfortable when his supposedly Beta friend had sought to satisfy them. Had he been too touchy? Too Omega? Done something that confused Jace by coming from his Beta friend?

Maybe Alec had gotten sloppy. Dropped his guard. He'd have to be more careful. He wouldn't lose Jace. He couldn't.

"You know, maybe one day they'll finally make a film that passes that what's-it's-name test," Jace commented, shaking Alec out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You know, that test about how Omegas can actually survive a second without having their life revolve around Alphas." Jace waved at the screen with his pizza slice. "Either Omegas are a prop to further the Alpha main character's story, or they can't have a conversation that isn't about Alphas, if the film even has more than one Omega that's so much as a bi-character and not just there to be objectified."

Alec raised his eyebrow at Jace. "You love ogling Omegas."

"And I'm sure Omegas love ogling Alphas, but for fuck's sake, can't they spice up the cinematic universe with some equality?"

"You'd watch a film with an Omega having two Alphas pathetically drooling over them? Or two Alphas getting it on? Or an Omega, or several Omegas, being independent?" Alec said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't watch the film for the sake of the two Alphas getting it on, but I could totally dig strong, independent Omegas," Jace shrugged. "And I could be fine with the two Alphas when all the Omegas in the cinema got excited," he winked at Alec.

Alec snorted. "Of course."

"You don't react to Omegas, Alec?"

"Beta, Jace," Alec lied flatly.

"You're missing out."

"I'm good."

"What about a Triad?" Jace twisted to sit sideways on the seat and look at Alec, ignoring the film.

"I can't stand pretty much any Alphas, and Omegas are all..." Alec grimaced. "Not my thing."

"So a boring Beta for you, then?" Jace looked like he didn't approve. "You know, you deserve better."

"Saying Betas aren't good enough?"

"Saying most Betas are plain. You aren't. And you deserve someone who encourages that in you."

"Got you for that, Jace," Alec grinned. "Until you get an Omega."

"Nah," Jace shrugged, throwing an arm over the back of the sofa behind Alec. "Like you said, we work. No need to change perfection."

"So what are we watching?"

"No idea, but it has evil vampires."

"What happened to My Little Pony?"

"Sadly I've watched it so many times the DVD demanded recovery time," Jace said morosely. "It went on holiday with all my Barbie movies."

"It'll be okay," Alec jokingly consoled him. "I'm sure we can pick up The Cheetah Girls movie tomorrow."

"Best friend ever." Jace smooched him on the cheek, making Alec laugh. The Alpha started up the film again, and they settled back, finishing off the pizza. "Ugh," Jace grunted, poking at his stomach. He rolled his head to look at Alec. "I'm gonna change into sweats. Joining me?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded, getting up. They headed for Jace's bedroom, both digging into Jace's closet for the items they sought.

"Think these are yours," Jace commented, tossing a pair of sweats at Alec, who caught them.

"These are yours," Alec replied, tossing Jace the pair he'd taken out of the closet.

"We really need to sort your stuff from mine," Jace chuckled, as they shucked their jeans and switched into the more comfortable garments.

"That suggestion's coming from you?" Alec answered distractedly, eyeing Jace's strong thighs surreptitiously before they were once again covered by clothes. He glanced at the generous bulge in Jace's boxer briefs, swallowing at the way Jace as always had to pull the waistband of his sweats out over it to tug them up.

"Yeah, I mean you could get your own shelves," Jace shrugged as he straightened, watching Alec drag on his own. It took a little extra time to get skinny jeans off, something Jace had teased him about on multiple occasions, followed by a joke-flirty "not that a mind the chance to take in the view" and a wink.

"I _had_ my own shelves," Alec pointed out as he adjusted the elastic to sit more comfortably. " _You_ were the one that mixed all our stuff."

"Because I couldn't bother sorting them when they came out of the washer," Jace replied as if that was obvious.

"So you're saying you want me to sort everything," Alec huffed as they headed back down to the living room.

"Nope," Jace said cheerfully, throwing an arm over Alec's shoulder. "They'll just get mixed again, anyway." He removed his arm as they headed down the stairs and dropped down on the sofa again. "Your turn to choose."

"I guess another vampire film?" Alec shrugged. "There's one with a priest or something. That ghost dude from the Dan Brown film."

"You sound invested in it," Jace joked as he found and clicked on it.

Alec tossed a popcorn at him, which ended in a friendly wrestle until Jace had Alec pinned and Alec admitted defeat. "We missed the beginning, now," Alec huffed, sitting up at straightening his clothes.

"You started it," Jace replied as he began the film again. He dropped the remote next to him on the sofa and settled back, giving Alec a nudge. "You forgot to make the guac."

"Tomorrow, man," Alec replied, relaxing against the sofa as well. He didn't shift away when their arms were close enough he could feel Jace's body heat. Instead, his attention honed in on that spot, enjoying the closeness and the warmth, and calming a little more when Jace shifted slightly so the distance was closed and he got precious skin contact from his best friend.

"You know," Jace commented, putting his foot on the corner of the table and causing them to press more firmly together, "it must be really tough for Omegas who become stunt doubles. They're pretty badass."

"Could you imagine an Omega vampire, though?" Alec snickered.

"Man, Alphas would be so confused. 'He's an Omega! But he's stronger than us!' Their brains would explode." Jace made an explosion sound, using his hands to mime his head exploding.

"That Omega would go to town," Alec mused. "He or she, after they'd turned and found out they were stronger than Alphas, man, there'd be some rage there."

"Well deserved, in some cases," Jace replied with a shrug before taking a swig from his coke can. "As long as they went for Alphas who were actually dicks. Dude, it would be weird to have fangs. I think it would be cool with those double fang teeth things like in _Interview With The Vampire_. Normal front teeth, slightly sharp second teeth, and very sharp third teeth, you know?"

"I think you'd suit the _The Vampire Diaries_ teeth. Only the canines being long and sharp," Alec observed.

"You're def more an _Interview_ teeth one," Jace replied. "Though maybe with the lower canines a little sharp, too. That'd be hot."

"I think we'd be moving more into the Werewolf look once we bring in the lower teeth."

Jace rolled his head on the sofa to look at Alec. "We've watched too many supernatural films."

Alec shrugged, continuing to watch the screen He could feel Jace's eyes on him. "I don't mind."

"Nah, they're fun," Jace agreed. "Hey, if one of us becomes a vampire, should we turn the other?"

"I'd turn you," Alec said. "I don't care if you want to or not. I'm not living for eternity alone. I'll turn you, and Iz, and Max when he's older."

"Iz would make a good vampire."

"Iz would probably take over the world if she got turned."

"Us four together forever. Sounds like a good plan. What about Ruts, though? I mean, an eternity of dealing with those things? With vampire strength? We'd have to build a dungeon for me or something."

"Omega vampires?" Alec suggested.

"Us four, Alec," Jace reminded him. "Nobody else gets invited into the circle."

"What about your team mates?"

"If they wanna turn, I'll turn them, and they can do whatever they want."

"We could get one of those castles out in the middle of nowhere or something."

"Or safe rooms in the basement here," Jace contemplated.

"You sound like you're considering turning this place into a pack house."

"It wouldn't be the worst," Jace grinned. "We have the space."

"I'm not living in a jock Alphas-packed household," Alec snorted. "Imagine when someone goes into Rut, or forced Rut, or brings Omegas over. Fuck, no."

"Always practical, Alec. Can't you join me in my little fantasy?" Jace complained.

"Because if I encourage it you might actually start to consider going through with your wacky plans," Alec said dryly.

"What, becoming a vampire and having a lair?"

Alec turned his head so they were face to face. He made sure to keep his face neutral and not look at Jace's lips. "The pack house thing."

"You just don't wanna live with my friends," Jace countered.

"Of course not," Alec replied with an eye roll, turning to face the screen. "They're Alphas."

"Ouch."

The word was meant jokingly, but Alec heard the real hurt there. He turned his head to look at Jace again. "It's not like that. A house, however big, full of Alphas, is a powder-keg waiting for a spark."

"Not all Alphas are knotheads," Jace replied with a wounded look. "I'd've thought you'd know that better than a lot of people."

"Ruts are still Ruts, and people are people, Alpha or not. Close proximities never go smoothly."

"You say that only because you're an introvert," Jace accused teasingly, no longer upset. "How about the four of us get our very own floor? Fully stocked with our own kitchen and stuff. Off-limits for everybody else."

"Fiiiiine,"Alec whined. "Yeah, okay. But the second people start wandering around in boxers and this place starts smelling of brothel, I'm out."

"Agreed," Jace grinned, looking triumphant. He lifted his arm to rest on the back of the sofa and rubbed Alec's neck companionably for a few seconds, then let it rest there. "No wandering around in boxers, or brothel smells."

Their conversation ended there as an action scene drew their attention back to the film.

"I'd do that for you, you know," Jace commented a little later.

"Move into a Beta-filled mansion?"

"Go on a suicide mission and fight off a fuck-tonne of vampires to save you."

"And if it's too late?"

"If you're dead, I'll take down as many as I can avenging your death, and if they've turned you, you're turning me."

"You have this all planned out, do you? All eventual futures?" Alec chuckled.

"Just wait until I tell you about my zombie outbreak plans."

"Now that's a time I'll encourage you to bring all your teammates on our adventure to some remote fortress-like place where I'll leave you all to do the zombie-bashing and full-on old-school Alpha protect-and-provide shit," Alec joked. "But if either of us gets infected, I say we have an agreement to not let the other get turned before killing them."

"What about werewolves? Turn or kill?"

"Depends which type of werewolf. If it's a cool type of werewolf where we don't get all beasty and lose our minds during the full moon, I'm down for running together. Underworld type good, Harry Potter type bad."

"Agreed," Jace nodded. "If vamps look as ugly as that," he indicated the film, "off me. I'm not living my life looking like some ugly fuck."

"Dude, are you some sort of doomsday planner?" Alec asked. "If the world one day goes to hell, are you going to bring us back here, press some button that creates metal shutters over all the windows and doors, or pull some book in the library that reveals a secret bunker we can live in for the rest of forever?"

"You'll only ever find out in the eventuality," Jace grinned impishly.

"Whatever," Alec chuckled, shifting to lean with his back against Jace's side, the blond's arm going over his shoulder and his hand resting on Alec's sternum. His thumb just reached the skin over the collar of Alec's shirt. Alec knew he was being uncharacteristically tactile, and he was grateful that, far from minding, Jace seemed all too willing to humour him. Maybe Jace assumed he was seeking comfort. Alec couldn't honestly say he wasn't.

"So, what's next?" Jace asked as the credits rolled. "More vampire something?"

"Yeah, let's," Alec agreed. "But I have like one film tops in me before I gotta stretch my legs." He felt as Jace nodded, and the blond picked another film.

They spent the rest of the night working their way through films and snacks, intermittently continuing discussing their futures should vampires, werewolves, zombies, or anything else supernatural exist. The sun was already on the horizon when they broke and accepted that they needed sleep. They trudged up to bed, getting ready and stripping to their boxer briefs. They slipped under the covers of Jace's huge bed, and Alec as always fought the urge to curl up to the Alpha. It took him a short amount of time to fall asleep, lulled by Jace's presence and his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my superduper amazing readers who're waiting patiently, or even, fair enough, impatiently for an update, I want you all to know I'm so very grateful for each and every single one of you. Every subscribe, kudos, and comment encourages me, and I'm so thankful that you're still sticking with me. I want to reassure everybody that not a single one of my stories has been abandoned. The reason it's taking me so long to update is because of the sheer amount of material I have. I have between 40 and 80 stories in the works, perhaps even more. That's where the biggest problem lies. I didn't choose just one medium to write in. I've written some stuff by hand, then other stuff in notes on my iPad and iPhone, then yet some things in word, and sent the electronic versions to myself via email over and over with everything from only minor changes, like a word here or there, or extra paragraphs, or even continued to the next chapter in the same file. I have completely lost myself in the chaos, and battling through the text mess is exhausting. Then real life gets in the way, I forget what version of a chapter is the "core" one I'm comparing all the other versions to, and suddenly I have to work my way through the same everything from 3 to 8 version of the same chapter all over again. I spend hours and days trying to deal with that alone, which is draining, and it also means I can't continue on anything, because I don't know if I've already written the continuation of a story that's lost somewhere in the mess.
> 
> I truly am trying to deal with all of this and get these stories out there. As an avid reader of stories posted to AO3, I know all too well the frustration of waiting months, even years for updates, all the time wondering if a story has been abandoned. I think every day about all of you who've taken the time to read my stuff, to send me kudos, to write me feedback and comments. I think about how I need to sit down and write more, then realise i can't continue before all the previous mess is sorted out, so that I don't put days and weeks worth of effort into writing something, only to find that something I'd already written clashes with it, and my work is for naught. It's a pure and utter nightmare, one I have brought on myself. I've learned my lesson now, unfortunately much too late.
> 
> I'm trying to work this out, story for story, most likely starting with the simpler ones, which unfortunately aren't necessarily the ones people are most eager to get to read the continuation of. Somehow, though, I need to lessen the amounts of bits and pieces floating around, and tackling the least disorderly stuff will make the bigger ones easier to handle as there will be less to sift through.
> 
> Should someone somewhere know of a free programme that compares documents, or even is mad enough to be willing to sort out a chapter here or there for me, send me an email. Until then I'll try my best to wade through the madness.
> 
> Thank you so much for everything. I check my email every day, often several times a day, in the hopes of new comments (that truthfully at this time I don't deserve, and won't until I manage to do right by you guys). Knowing that my effort is appreciated means so much to me, and it also reminds me, both for better and for worse, that I have to fight through this for not only myself, but also for you.
> 
> -HenryTheHAP
> 
> (This text will be replaced with the next chapter once I get it sorted.)
> 
> The stories that are the biggest mess are:  
> \- Alpha Agency  
> \- (I Wanna) Dance  
> \- Beta-Omega
> 
> (And then a bunch of stories I haven't even started posting...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! So those of you that have subscribed will maybe not have gotten a notification, but I edited the A/N, and that's now a chapter as well. TWO CHAPTERS, YOU GUYS! CLICK ONE BACK TO CHAPTER 2!!
> 
> Also, I figured out some stuff in AO3 I didn't know before, which is simplifying this sorting my mess thing, so progress won't be as slow as I first thought, hopefully. Fingers crossed. Love you all!

They woke up somewhere after midday, Jace first and, being the considerate person he was, waking up Alec by pushing him while stretching. Alec gave an annoyed grunt, trying to blindly push away the offending hand. It didn't help. By then he was already awake and alert, focus zeroed in on the Alpha's touch on his shoulder.

"So," Jace said, rolling onto his side to face Alec, "I was thinking more junk food and movies today."

"We're leaving this house for at least a little while," Alec insisted, turning his head to look at the blond.

"Do we have to?" Jace whined.

"An hour's walk?" Alec coaxed, shifting onto his side.

"Fifteen minute run."

"Thirty minute."

"Deal." Jace removed the sheets and sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his face to wake up. "Breakfast first."

"Coffee," Alec agreed, doing the same.

They stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, Jace starting up his overly-expensive fancy coffee machine, and Alec getting the leftover pizza out of the fridge.

"Heated or not heated?" Alec asked.

"Heated, definitely."

Alec nodded, turning on the oven. He leaned back against the kitchen isle with his hands on the edge, Jace joining him as they waited for their respective tasks.

"Mornings suck," Jace grumbled.

"It's almost 2," Alec replied.

"So slightly better, then," Jace replied. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out an energy drink. "Want one?" He opened it, offering.

"Energy drink _and_ coffee seems like overdoing it."

"You're the coffee guy," Jace answered. "That's the only reason I'm making it."

Alec blinked, squinting his eyes slightly and frowning in thought. He'd forgotten Jace only drank coffee when he stayed over because Alec drank it. "You're not gonna have coffee now, then?" He wasn't sure what that meant. His chest felt tight at the thought.

"Course I'm gonna," Jace sighed in fond exasperation. "But you're making me run, so I'm having an energy drink, too."

Alec smiled, the uncomfortable squeeze in his chest leaving.

Jace took a deep swig of his drink, closing the door and heading back over to retake his place next to Alec as they watched the oven. "Think it's warm enough, yet?"

As if on cue, the light on the oven flicked off. "Now it is," Alec said unnecessarily with a teasing smile. He stuck in the pizza.

"Smartass," Jace muttered. "And, you know, you can pick up your own mug." Still, he got the now-filled coffee cup from the machine, placing an empty one there and starting it up, and handed the drink to Alec. "Lazy ass."

"Me, pizza. You, coffee," Alec replied, taking a sip and sighing in satisfaction.

"Troglodyte."

"You can't use a word I taught you against me," Alec complained.

Jace pecked him jokingly on the cheek. "Aw, you like it."

"You think you're more charming than you really are," Alec replied. "Pizza's done." He got it out of the oven, and they shared the slices over two plates Jace got out. "Shit, I forgot my phone upstairs," he excused. "I'm gonna go get it."

"Get mine as well, yeah?" Jace called after him as Alec hurried upstairs. "And who might you be texting that's so important?" he added teasingly.

Alec ignored him, heading for Jace's room and finding his suppressants and blocker pills. He got two out quickly, stuffed the rest into the bottom of his bag, and went into the en-suite bathroom to swallow them down with some water from the tap. The phones were almost forgotten, and he was halfway out the bedroom door when he remembered and returned to get them off their nightstands.

By the time he was back downstairs, Jace had already worked his way through one slice and his energy drink. "Took you forever, dude." He accepted his phone. "Text from Iz."

Alec glanced at his own to read the notification for their group convo. He settled on the other side of the island, taking a bite of his pizza, then opened it.

_'Hope you guys are having fun being boring and hanging out at home instead of here in Paris! It's beautiful here, and the clothes are amazing! You're missing out! x'_

There was a picture of the Eiffel Tower, and Jace commented on the cliché of it, which earned him a middle finger emoji from Iz.

 _'I'm glad you're having a good time, Iz. Ignore Jace. He hasn't had his coffee yet. We'll join next time. Promise x'_ , Alec typed out, adding a coffee cup emoji at the end.

Izzy added a heart eyes reaction to his message, and Alec put it down, returning to his food.

"Your coffee'll be cold," Jace mentioned. "Not making you a new one."

Alec gulped down the lukewarm drink. "Make me a new one now?" he asked sweetly, holding out the cup.

Jace huffed. "Fine."

As the blond started up the machine, Alec ate his first pizza slice. "Definitely not as good the day after."

"You wanna make proper breakfast, go for it," Jace muttered, bringing Alec's fresh cup over and sitting back down on his stool.

"Thanks," Alec murmured gratefully, accepting the mug.

"I'm seriously ready to go back to bed," Jace grumbled as they drank their coffee, food eaten.

"Just wait for it to kick in, get this jog done, have a shower, and we don't need to move from the sofa the rest of the day," Alec replied equally enthusiastically.

Jace gave a long-suffering sigh. "Right now that seems like the to-do list from hell."

"Yeah," Alec admitted. "Come on." He drained the last of his second coffee.

The thirty minute run became a forty-five minute run, which Jace didn't realise until they were back and he looked at the time. "Asshole," he muttered sourly as they trudged upstairs. Alec got into the shower while Jace put their dirty clothes in the washer, because it took Alec about as much time to scrub down as it took for Jace to do that task, while Jace could easily spend the next thirty minutes alone just standing under the spray.

Alec had once pointed out that there were several showers in the house, and he could just use one of those, only for Jace to give a strangely Alpha display of territorial displeasure. It was the first time Alec had heard Jace growl, a low one he was clearly trying to suppress, as the blond shifted his shoulders in discomfort while he fought down a forced Rut. He'd never explained what it had been about, and Alec had never again suggested using another shower.

"Finally done?" Alec teased when Jace flopped down next to him on the sofa in only sweats. "Thought you might have moved in for good this time."

"I don't get why you don't appreciate showers more," Jace replied, slouching down and spreading his legs wide even though their sides were already almost completely pressed together. "Great!" he added excitedly, leaning forward and grabbing nachos. "You made the guac!"

"And I managed it all by myself with my non-Alpha muscles," Alec joked sarcastically, watching the play of muscles across Jace's back as the blond stayed leaned forward, practically inhaling snacks.

"You're truly impressive," Jace agreed, turning around with a guac-dipped nacho and shoving it into Alec's mouth. "Here, enjoy the fruits of your labour."

Jace's fingertips brushed Alec's lips accidentally, leaving a pleasant tingle behind. Alec's mind shut down as he focused solely on the sensation, which Jace took as his cue to put more food in his mouth. On reflex, Alec chewed and swallowed it. His brain rebooted in time to try to dodge the third nacho heading for his mouth, but Jace was insistent, chasing after him until he was lying on top of Alec, getting the green dip smeared over Alec's firmly sealed lips.

"Open up," Jace sing-singed. "Come on. You know I won't give up."

Alec glared, but Jace's mostly naked body on his was doing things to him, and at that point he needed Jace off him before things got awkward. He opened up, and Jace popped the snack in with a triumphant smirk.

"So, what are we watching?" Jace asked, sitting up and taking Alec's hand, helping him sit up as well.

"Brooklyn Nine-Nine," Alec decided as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "We're bingeing the new season."

"Cool." Jace plopped the bowl of nachos on Alec's lap, then grabbed the guacamole bowl and placed it on his own lap.

"Really?" Alec asked dryly and raised his eyebrows at Jace.

"Really," Jace grinned.

Unsurprisingly, the Alpha finished off the guacamole and nagged Alec to make some more. This time Alec got Jace to mash it up, enjoying Jace's muscles flexing as the blond grumbled while he worked.

They ordered Chinese that night, and ate themselves into a food coma, both flopped out on the sofa and groaning at their overstuffed stomachs.

"This has been the least productive day I've had in ages," Alec commented. "We've literally only gotten up, eaten breakfast, gone for a run, and sat in front of the TV the rest of the day eating."

"Yeah, I know, good day, right?" Jace replied cheerfully.

"You're the worst influence."

"So much flattery, Alec," Jace shot back with a smirk.

"You take way too much pride in corrupting people."

"I've known you since the dawn of time, and yet I've failed to corrupt you in any meaningful way," Jace replied. "But this week I'm gonna get you to go to at least one party."

Alec laughed. "That's not happening."

"Come ooooon," Jace whined. " _One_ party! And if you don't like it you can leave and I won't try to drag you to one ever again. And I'll do all my work. And I won't even complain."

"Nope," Alec replied simply.

"I'll convince you," Jace insisted stubbornly. "Even if I have to throw the party here and tie you down."

"Why's it so important to you?" Alec asked, curious. He'd asked several times before, and Jace never gave a straight answer. He'd never understood Jace's determination to get him to go to those things. It was a rare part of their lives that was actually separate. They'd gone to the same kindergarten, then the same school, and spent pretty much all of their free time together. Alec even went to all of Jace's practices and matches, and Jace had gone to all his chess matches, and other various, as Jace put it 'nerd competition things'. Alec joined Jace and his teammates when they went to see movies, and Jace went with him to exhibitions. The only time they really spent apart was when Alec had important tests or papers, or lots of homework, whenever they didn't have class together, or the many parties Jace got invited to.

So why, when pretty much their entire lives were intertwined, did Jace want to have Alec in the last part he could have separate from their friendship? Especially when it was in a world Alec didn't belong in, and he didn't want to spoil Jace's night because the blond felt responsible for him and he ruined the mood.

"Because it's fun and you're missing out." It was the blond's standard response.

"It's not my scene," Alec shrugged. "You know that."

"How'd you know if you've never gone to one?"

Alec gave Jace a considering look. "Okay, how about this: If you finish at least half of your work before Wednesday night, I'll go to that party. I'll even drink. If we've got all our stuff done by Friday, I will do whatever you say from Friday evening until we fall asleep on Sunday. Deal?"

Jace was looking at him like he was some sort of wonder. "Deal!" he replied eagerly. "Seriously! Deal, deal, _deal_!" He was practically jumping on the sofa like an eager puppy being handed his favourite food.

"And after this weekend, if I don't enjoy the parties, you'll have to accept that that's something I'm not interested in."

Jace calmed down a bit at that, but he was still grinning happily. "I'll take it."

"And you're making tacos tomorrow. Cutting up stuff and everything."

"No problem."

"You must be really set on getting me to this thing," Alec chuckled.

"Dude, I've only been trying to get you to go to parties since we were like fifteen!" Jace grinned. He held up a finger. "I get to choose your outfit."

Alec sighed. "Fine." He knew Jace wouldn't make him look stupid. Uncomfortable at most, but the Alpha respected Alec and wouldn't push him into wearing anything he'd be too self-conscious in. 

"Score!" Jace said triumphantly.

"Don't you mean touchdown?"Alec joked.

"Oh, Alec." Jace pretended to wipe away a fake tear. "You're agreeing to parties and making football jokes in one conversation. This is the happiest day of my life!" He threw himself at Alec, hugging him from the side tightly and sighing happily.

"Bit over-dramatic, there?" Alec chuckled, though he placed his hands over the arm Jace had around his front and let himself sink into the hug, turning his head slightly.

The hug turned into a real one after a few seconds, Jace dropping his antics and turning the tight squeeze into a softer hold as he shifted to fully face Alec, no longer digging in his fingers as he relaxed against him. He rested the side of his forehead against Alec's cheek, lips against Alec's shoulder. "You know, you're a weird one," he commented fondly. "Tackling that asshole in the sandpit was the best decision I ever made."

"Aw, don't be getting all sappy on me, Herondale," Alec teased, feeling Jace smile against his skin.

"You're a weird one," Jace repeated, pulling back, still smiling. "So," he added, ending the moment. "More TV?" He waved at the screen.

"More," Alec agreed. He missed Jace's warmth the second the Alpha stopped holding him, and casually shifted so their upper arms were touching again. The Alpha was in an exceptionally tactile mood, something he often got when they had that week-long holidays or right before Ruts. Alec had always found that last one strange. Alphas were known for getting testy or horny the last day before their Ruts, not affectionate. Still, Alec far from complained. He was all too happy to let Jace claim all the skin contact he wanted. He'd mused on whether or not as Jace got closer to instinctual situations, like Ruts and when they holed up together for many days in a row, he subconsciously sensed Alec was an Omega. Maybe his instincts overruled what his mind and senses thought they knew. Or maybe it was some sort of transference. Jace thought he didn't have an Omega available, so he tried to seek out from Alec what his instincts told him he needed, since he and Alec were so close it might somewhat dampen the cravings. Alec had tried to look up information about Jace's behaviour, but hadn't ever found anything in either books or on the internet. In the end he'd chalked it up to Jace's walls coming down more when he knew he wouldn't be exposed to the input of the presence of other people for a few days. Not that that really made any sense, either.

Alec wasn't the only weird one of the two of them.

It took them in all eight hours to finish the sixth season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, what with breaks and all. Alec felt practically broken at the end, staring at the screen for so long having melted his brain and his eyes sting, and Jace insisted on watching more films after, as well. It wasn't Alec's first rodeo, though, and Jace had previously marathoned the extended edition of Lord Of The Rings, Star Wars, and numerous other films because Alec had wanted to. They'd even done Supernatural once, which though Jace liked and watched, they'd only marathoned because it was Alec's wish. It had taken them a week, and at one point they'd agreed that they'd play a work-out game during at least some of the episodes so their muscles didn't atrophy. Alec had been so sore that week he'd never been in that much pain ever. Jace had found it amusing, going on for more episodes in a row when Alec had thrown in the towel. Not that Alec minded watching Jace work out. All those bulging muscles on display would have had him wet in an instant if his body had been capable of it. But all Omegian reactions, like getting wet and giving off the scent of arousal, were suppressed due to the pills he took, so he could watch and drool all he wanted without Jace being any the wiser. As long as Alec made sure Jace couldn't see his painfully hard dick, he was all in the clear.

It wasn't the last time Alec had suggested work-out games. He was all too happy to take Jace's ribbing and smug smirks to watch those delicious muscles flexing under Jace's eventually sweaty skin.

Once again, the sun was up before they headed to bed, and Alec grimaced as he ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the fur there. He was grateful when he finally got to brush and floss his teeth, feeling a little more human. He staggered to the bed, pulling off his sweats and collapsing under the sheets, Jace following soon after. The blond's scent enveloped him, and he barely got out a 'good night' before he was fast asleep.

 

TBC...

 

Small taste for next chapter:

_Alec waited until Jace left the room before sneaking out his pills. He hated to dry-swallow, but there wasn't any water available so he didn't have much of a choice. He'd just unscrewed and poured out two pills when Jace returned unexpectedly._

_"So I was thinking- Hey, what's that?" he grinned, looking at the white pills in Alec's hand and walking over._

_"N-nothing," Alec stuttered, trying to hide the bottle and the pills, but Jace snatched it out of his hand._

_"These your super brain pills?" he laughed, then looked at the bottle. His smile immediately slipped off his face. "Why are you taking these?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice._

_"Jace-"_

_"Why?" Jace looked at him with a hard expression Alec had never had directed at him before. Jace was furious._

_"I-i'm..." he stuttered, unable to get the rest of the words out._

_"You're an Omega."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments of encouragement and support have really helped me and given me new energy. Thank so so much to everybody who leave kudos, comments, and simply takes the time to read and appreciate my writing.
> 
> Man, I'm burning through so many energy drinks getting this done, though. It's probably destroying my stomach. (I'd put one of those smiling emojis with a sweat-drop here if I could.)


End file.
